instruments_of_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
The Imperial Calendar A simplification of the unwieldy Dwarven Thousand Year Calendar and more precise than the Elven Ame'lana notation, this calendar was in use all over Arc Prasata Vaa, and remains the most common method for tracking days and months. The Imperial Calendar has thirteen months, each with 29 days. These are further divided into four seven-day weeks, with the last day of the month being an eighth weekday, Godsday, reserved as a a time for feasts, celebrations and worship. The New Year begins in Greenearth, on the first day of spring. The days of the week are Starsday, Sunsday, Airday, Waterday, Earthday, Fireday and Moonday. Commoners and merchants typically work from Starsday until Fireday, then spend Moonday resting, though the exact definition of “resting” varies greatly by individual, and farmers can hardly be described as “at ease” on a Moonday. “''A silk-merchant's Moonday''” is a common idiom meaning that one has decided to slack off or quit work early. Traditionally, workers are paid on a Starsday, and Imperial taxes were collected on a Sunsday. Seasons are indicated below by color: blue for Winter, green for Spring, red for Summer, orange for Autumn, and violet for Rains. Starsigns which appear in Purple are uncommon ones, and ones which have not been paired to a Fated in long years. The Starsigns are listed in the order of probability that a child born in that month will be born under the ascendance of that constellation; so a child born in Fieldcall is much more likely to be born under The Queen than under The Serpent. Incremental Time Each day is divided into units of time, commonly called “hours,” but more properly called “increments.” Each increment makes up a fraction of the day and is less precise than the “New Standard Time,” as measured by more exacting astrological-mechanical clocks. Such precise time measures were previously popular only with spellcasters, who are trained (or else possess an inherent instinct) to perceive the flow of time, an ability that is linked to their spells. (It does not guarantee that spellcasters are any more punctual than anyone else, though it does help.) The increments are the "old time" but still widely used, especially to make appointments and by those who are not as often in the presence of precision timekeepers. For example, an adventurer venturing ahead in a ruin to scout may tell his party to come looking for him if he didn't return by the “Hour of the Firebeetle.” The length, beginning and endpoint of an increment varies by season. Sundials are extremely common, and most towns feature one, which may be supplemented in larger or more affluent settlements with a large water-clock. A notion of “M” next to a time means “Morning;” a notion of “D” means “Day;” a notion of “N” means “Night.” The mythology of the increments, known as the Court of Hours, is extremely complex and full of signs, portents, good luck and bad; a simple overview of it provided below. Ox The Ox labors all day and has no time to oversee the clock then, so his increment comes during his off-hours at night. The hour of the Ox is frequented only by those with business that does not hold up to daylight's scrutiny. Wolf The Wolf hunts by night and sings to the moon in the darkest hours. He watches over the forest until its king wakes to do his own hunting. Tiger The Tiger is the mightiest hunter in his forest, and it is his duty to make sure the Laws are kept during these hours. It is his roar which wakes the sun and brings dawn to the world. Turtle Turtle is slow but strong and determined, like a farmer hauling himself from his bed with the coming of dawn. These hours seem to drag, but Turtle is unconcerned; he marches along steadily. Dragon When the new day is fully born and the sun's power floods the world, the Dragon is in his hour. Most wizards tend to prepare their spells during the hour of the Dragon (not least because it's easiest to see your spell book then) and many shops open their doors as soon as this hour comes. The hour of the Dragon is considered an auspicious time to start a new business venture, plant a crop or garden, or begin a quest. Raven Cunning, gregarious and adaptable, the Raven watches over the second-busiest time of market and follows farms about their fields, waiting for a chance to snatch a meal or learn a trick. The hour of the Raven is considered a good time to begin discussions among merchants. Phoenix As the sun climbs to its zenith, the Raven awakens his cousin, the Phoenix. Its flight carries it to the zenith of the sky so its great flames can warm the world below. The hours of brightest sunlight are therefore under the watchful eye of the Phoenix. Horse The strong and dutiful Horse has no problem watching over an hour even while working the day away. The hour of the Horse is when the most work is done, but concludes during a time of daily rest, emulating the wisdom of its patron who knows when to stop walking and eat. Horse is a great ally of Phoenix, and carries it on his back at the conclusion of their hours. Cat Cat is the little sister of Tiger, and emulates many of his ways. She finally wakes up late in the day, and watches over the busiest and best market hours with great interest. Finally she shades the sun with her tail and signals the coming of the night hours. Octopus Considered a lucky sign by merchants, the smart and many-armed Octopus can seem like a magical creature to even scholars. As his ink hides the clear water and he can blend together with stones and branches, the Octopus in his watery garden keeps an unblinking eye on the most mysterious hours of the day: the dusk. Most merchants conclude business when the hour of the Octopus begins, but others only begin their work in this hour. Dog Dog, like Horse, is a dutiful servant. He is a cousin to Wolf, but does not care for his company. When the sun goes down, Dog takes up his post, wary of intruders and thieves. City guards who work the night shift begin their tours at this hour, in honor of the first watchman, Dog. Firebeetle Firebeetle trudges out of her lair during this hour and lights up the night with her lanterns. Naturally she watches over this hour as well, the hour when reclusive scholars and night markets often rely on her fire to work.